


Perfectly Imperfect

by b1ffle



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b1ffle/pseuds/b1ffle
Summary: A strange pair made the most unlikely people to ever fall so madly in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "You're a beautiful thing,  
> We're a beautiful thing together.  
> Even when the weather is low  
> We find the rainbow."  
> Beautiful Thing by Grace VanderWaal

When Gregory proposed to Colin, Colin freaked out- and not in a good way. 

They had been out to dinner with the Malfoys. It was a Tuesday and the restaurant was relatively empty. The four of them were sat in a booth near the back per request. 

"What anniversary is this, now?" Draco asked. 

"It's 2003, so our 7th," Colin said. Gregory nodded. 

"That's a long time," Gregory commented. 

"I'm surprised I haven't gotten sick of you yet!" Colin joked. 

"You know, Colin, I think it's about time we make it official," Gregory said. Before Colin knew it, he was on one knee in front of him with a ring in his hand. "Colin Michael Creevey, will you marry me?"

Colin sat there dumbfounded for a few seconds. The only thing he could think to say was, "What?"

"Will you marry me?" Gregory repeated. 

"B-but, why would you want to marry me?" Colin whispered. Astoria's heart broke a little. 

"Colin, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You're a pure blood, why would you want to marry a-"

"Colin, I don't care about blood status. I love you, that's all I care about."

Colin covered his mouth with his hand and ran out of the restaurant crying. When Gregory went to go after him, Astoria told him, "Sit, I'll handle this." She went after him. 

Astoria found Colin sitting on the bench in front of the restaurant, sobbing into his hands. 

"Colin," she said gently. He looked up. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" She sat next to him. 

"I can't marry him," Colin said. 

"Why not? You love him, Colin," Astoria said. 

"I'm no good for him. He's a pure blood and I'm just a stupid mud-"

"Colin, listen to me. You two have something that I wish Draco and I had."

"What's that?"

"True love." Colin was shocked by that statement. 

"Don't you two love each other?" he asked. 

"Not to the extent that I think we should. We married more out of obligation than anything." Colin nodded. "You and Gregory are so in love with each other. You two are such a beautiful thing together and I know that if you say no, you're going to regret it."

"So what do I do?" 

"You wipe your face off, go in there, and put that ring on your finger. You two are made for each other." She stood up and held her hand out to him. He took it and they walked back into the restaurant. Gregory stood up when he saw them. 

"Yes," Colin said to him. 

"Yes?" 

"Yes, I will marry you." Gregory picked him up and spun him around, kissing him. 

"What happened?" Draco asked Astoria quietly. 

"I'll tell you later," she replied. 

Later, the waitress brought a dessert. "We didn't order this," Colin said. 

"A gift from us to the happy couple," she said. They thanked her and she left. 

"Colin, you haven't shown us the ring yet!" Astoria said. Colin held out his hand to her to show her the ring. 

It was a simple band with 3 small diamonds inset in it. 

"I'm sorry I could get anything better," Gregory said, eyeing Astoria's own large diamond engagement ring.

"It's perfect," Colin assured him, smiling. He leaned in and kissed Gregory. "Now, what's this dessert?"

"Creme brûlée," Draco answered. Colin wrinkled his nose in a way Gregory found adorable. 

"What's that, then?" Colin asked. 

"You'll love it," Gregory said. He used the spoon to break the hard sugar on top before feeding Colin a spoonful. "Well?"

"It's amazing!" Colin declared. They quickly ate the whole dessert. 

When Gregory reached for his wallet to pay, Draco stopped him. "Don't worry about the bill."

"Draco, really-" Gregory began. 

"I said don't worry about it. You two go home and celebrate your new engagement," Draco insisted. The newly engaged couple thanked him and went home. 

Not even a moment after Colin locked the door, he was pressed up against it with Gregory kissing him hard. Gregory hiked his legs around his waist, still pressing him into the door. 

Colin broke the kiss. "Bed?" he asked. Gregory didn't answer, just carried him to their bed and throwing Colin on it. It was times like these that they both appreciated the size difference between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I know it's a weird pairing but I'm a sucker for size difference -B1


End file.
